Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel.
Description of Related Art
With advances in display technology, display panels have been used in various different electronic products, such as cell phones, tablet computers, and digital cameras.
A display panel typically has a scan IC chip and a data IC chip disposed respectively to two sides of an active area. Wiring lines are disposed around the active area for providing signals to scan lines and data lines orthogonal to the scan lines. With such a configuration, a sufficient space is necessary around the active area to place the scan IC chip, the data IC chip, and the wiring lines. However, it is difficult to realize a display panel with thin borders with such a traditional approach, and this runs counter to trends of making electronic devices increasingly thinner, lighter and smaller.
Therefore, in order to allow for more widespread use of display panels, the aforementioned problem must be solved.